This invention relates to stoves used commercially for broiling meats and foods that require the application of heat from both above and below. That is, meats and foods that are to be broiled both top and bottom. Heretofore, top broilers have been used and the meats or foods turned over for heat application to both sides. Also, fry plates have been used where the meats or foods lie in grease or oil, while broiler heat is applied from above. Stove broilers are usually referred to as ovens into which moveable grills support the meats or foods, with top and/or bottom heating elements, and with vertical adjustment of the said grills. Characteristically, the meat or food supporting element of the broiler under consideration is a plate or griddle which is heated from beneath and which is positionable in spaced relation to radiant heat from above. A feature of the cooking method involved is that the meats or foods are not turned, and that cooking time is minimized with low temperature application from both below and above. The meats and foods do not steep in their own grease or oils, the plate or griddle being disposed to drain off while the meats or foods are simultaneously broiled from both top and bottom sides. It is a general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a stove for low temperature broiling without charing and with the elimination of grease during the cooking process.
Stove broilers of the type under consideration must be versatile in their capability to cook (1) meats such a steaks, chops, fish and hamburger; (2) ham and toast; (3) bacon, eggs, omelettes, sausage and breakfast rolls; (4) grilled cheese sandwiches, french toast, pizza, lobster, spanish dishes; and (5) chicken, biscuits and baked potatoes. The foregoing foods are listed according to their relative proximity requirements to the radiant top heat and comparable applied bottom heat. Generally, meats except chicken are positioned close to the top heat and comparable bottom heat applied, and when not using top heat it is desirable to lower and remove the food from said top heat. With the present invention, the top heat is fixedly positioned, while the bottom heat moves with the positionable food supporting plate or griddle. In practice, the plate or griddle is carried by an elevator-drawer to be raised and lowered and removable sufficiently from the oven chamber for loading and/or for cooking without top heat. The energy source for heating is gas and the positioning of the plate or griddle provides exposure for loading and unloading, there being means to compensate for the weight of food applied so as to maintain a selected position with assurance.
Heat sources for broiling have relied upon the heat radiating capability of the heating element or burner per se, and in some instances upon radiant devices applied thereto such as ceramic radiants applied to gas flames. The said ceramic radiants are heavy and cumbersome, as well as fragile; it being an object of this invention to provide a more efficient space saving radiant that is durable. With the present invention, metalic radiant elements of low mass are disposed in close proximity to the direction of the gas flame for efficient heat absorption and radiation. It is also an object of this invention to provide a burner and radiant combination which is easily manufactured and of durable character that is readily maintained. With the present invention, assembly and disassembly is obviously simple and conducive to cleanliness.
Burners of the type with which this invention is concerned are characterized by sheet metal radiants that extend radially from the burner tube. The primary gas-to-air mixture is controlled by a shutter at the gas valve that supplies the tube, and little or no consideration has been given to secondary combustion air; namely the surrounding air that enters into the flame to affect combustion. Heretofore, wing-type burner radiants of the type under consideration have been sheet metal plates coextensively engaged with and over the burner tube, and consequently preclude the secondary air from entering into combustable contact with the top of the flame running beneath the radiant, and only the bottom of the flame receives any benefit from the surrounding secondary combustion air. It is an object of this invention to enhance combustion and to provide a more efficient flame and radiant heat by exposing the upper side of the flame to secondary combustion air, thereby super-heating the radiant with the least volume of gas. With the present invention, the radiants per se at each side of the burner tube are spaced therefrom to form secondary combustion air slots coextensive with the burner tube and radiant combination. This effectively doubles the combustion effect of secondary combustion air.
Low heat cooking is an object of this invention, with gas burner efficiency of prime concern. The oven chamber is open with the draft upward and inherently beneath the top plate or griddle and toward a rear vent. Characteristically therefore, there are upper and lower griddles, a warmer plate or griddle and a broiler plate or griddle. The former is stationary and heated by the radiants of and by the top burners, and the latter is dynamic and adapted to be moveably positioned as circumstances require. The top griddle is for maintaining the heated condition of foods and for warming, while the lower griddle is primarily for the cooking process.